Das Wiedersehen
by Am17
Summary: AR-1 besucht einen neune Planeten und trifft auf eine alte bekannte.


Auf die Idee zu dieser Story/Reihe bin ich durchmehrere Drabbels von Liljana gekommen. Danke an sie für die Inspiration.

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

-

AR-1 war vor gut fünf Minuten auf dem Planeten angekommen und machte sich sofort auf den Weg in das nächste Dorf.

„Wie weit noch?" fragte Rodney.

„Zwei oder drei Kilometer Rodney." antwortete Sheppard.

„Was?" kam es von dem Kanadier.

Doch weder Ronon, Teyla noch John reagierten auf das Gehabe von McKay, denn sie waren es nach so vielen Jahren schon gewöhnt. Rodney blieb kurz stehen, bemerkte aber das seine Freunde ihn nicht wirklich beachteten, also trottete er ihnen beleidigt hinter her.

Ronon führte die kleine Gruppe an, gefolgt von John und Teyla. Das Schlusslicht bildete Rodney. Ronon sah immer wider von einer Richtung in die andere, immer auf der Hut nicht in einen Hinterhalt der Wraith zulaufen.

Teyla und John unter dessen hatten ihre Arme auf ihren P-90gern liegen. Wie sollte es auch anderster sein, aß Rodney genüsslich einen Müsli-Riegel. Nach weiteren 20 Minuten kam AR-1 in das Dorf.

Es sah aus wie jedes andere in der Pegasusgalaxie, einfache Hütten aus Lehm mit Dächern aus Stroh. Natürlich gab es auch aus nahmen in der Pegasus, aber dieses Dorf gehörte nicht dazu. Die Bewohner waren höchstens auf dem Stand des Mittelalters der Erde.  
Die Bewohner des Dorfes sahen sie komisch an und Machten einen großen bogen um die Atlanter.

„Die mögen wohl keine Fremden." meinte Sheppard leise zu seinem Team.

„Oder sie mögen unseren Neandertaler hier nicht." kam es von Rodney.

„Rodney!" kam es von Sheppard.

Doch bevor Rodney antworten konnte wurde er von Ronon unterbrochen.

„Sheppard da." meinte dieser und Zeigte auf einen Man der sich ihnen näherte.

Der Mann blieb gut zwei Meter vor AR-1 stehen.

„Guten Tag ich bin Maldow, der Vorsteher dieses Dorfes." kam es von dem Mann.

„Hallo, wir sind Ronon Dex, Teyla Emmagan, Doktor Rodney McKay und ich bin Lt. Col. John Sheppard." sagte Sohn und deutete auf den jeweiligen.

„Was wollt ihr in unserem Dorf?" fragte Maldow ein wenig barsch.

„Wir wollen mit eurem Volk Handel treiben und eine Freundschaft aufbauen." entgegnet nun Teyla in ihrer diplomatichen Art. Maldow schien kurz zu überlegen.

„Kommt mit." meinte er nur.

Leicht verwundert über diesen Umschwung von Maldow folgte AR-1 ihm aber. Er ging Zielstrebig auf ein Haus am anderem Ende das Dorfplatzes zu. Dort angekommen, öffnete er die Tür und betrat das Haus. Mit einem leichten zögern folgte Sheppard ihm ins innere des Hauses, ihm folgten dann auch die anderen drei seines Teams.

Maldow setzte sich an den Kopf eines Langen Tisches. Er wies John an ihm gegenüber am Kopfende platz zu nehmen. Nach dem alle saßen fingen die Gespräche an.

„Was wollt ihr von und haben?" wollte Maldow wissen.

„Nahrung vor allem und eure Freundschaft." kam es von John.

„Wie viel Nahrung und was bekommen wir im Austausch?" kam es von Maldow.

„Eine Monatsration für 500 Personen und im Austausch können wir euch Medizin und wissen geben." meinte Teyla.

„500 Personen? So viel haben wir nicht mehr. Unsere Anderen Handelspanter,die wir schon sehr lange kennen bekommen einen Großteil unserer Ernte und den Rest brauchen wir selber. Ich kann euch eine Monatsration für 20 Personen geben."

„Das ist McKay ja in einer Woche." meinte Ronon.

„Hey das stimmt nicht." meinte dieser.

„tut mir Leid Maldow, da hat Ronon recht, das ist für uns zu wenig. Wir können euch Wissen und Techniken geben die eure Ernteerträge verdoppeln." meinte Sheppard.

„Ah, also das wollt ihr. Ihr wollt uns als Arbeitssklaven." kam es wissend von Maldow.

„Wachen nehmt diese vier fest."

Sofort Stürmten gut 10 bewaffnete Männer in den Raum. Bewaffnet warten sie mit Energie Pistolen, die aus sahen wie die von Ronon. Natürlich nahm AR-1 das nicht einfach so hin. Sofort als die Männer in den Raum gestürmt waren waren sie aufgesprungen und hatten ihre Waffen in Anschlag genommen.

„Was soll das?" fauchte John Maldow an.

„Wir nehmen euch fest, bis wir wissen, was eure wahren Absichten sind. Also legt eure Waffen nieder und ergebt euch." meinte Maldow in einem kühlen Befehlston.

„niemals." raunte Ronon gefährlich ruhig, während er mit seiner Waffe von einem zum anderen schweifte.

„Da muss ich Chewie leider recht. So schnell ergeben wir uns nicht." erklärte Sheppard ruhig und packte seine P-90 fester.

„Dann habe ich keine andere Wahl. Betäubt sie." meinte Maldow zu seinen Männer.

Sofort feuerten sie auf AR-1, diese sanken bewusstlos auf den Boden, wo sie liegen blieben.

„Schaft sie in eine Zelle und kontaktiert Larrin. Ich muss wissen wer die sind." meinte Maldow und ging."

Langsam erwachte John aus der Betäubung. Das erste was er vernahm, waren sein Kopfschmerzen. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen uns setzte sich auf.

„Sheppard wie geht es ihnen?" fragte Ronon, der sich neben John gekniet hatte.

„Als würde mein Kopf platzen." antwortete der Angesprochene John.

Ronon schien den Kommentar gar nicht zu beachten.

„Wo sind wir? Und wie geht's es Teyla und Rodney?2 fragte er, als er die beiden noch immer bewusstlos am Boden liegen sah."

„Wie es aussieht, sind wir in einer Zelle." meinte Ronon.

Sheppard wollte gerade antworten, als Teyla und Rodney aufwachten. McKay sah sich in der Zelle um.

„Warum haben die auf uns geschossen? Können wir nicht ein mal auf eine Mission gehen ohne das auf uns geschossen wird? Und warum sind wir in eine Zelle?" keifte Rodney histerrich.

„Rodney beruhigen sie sich." meinte John.

„Ich soll mich beruhige? Wissen sie wo wir sind? Wir sind in einer Gefängnis Zelle und wer weiß, was die mit uns machen?"

„Rodney." meinte John etwas ernster.

„Wir sind verloren, wir werden alle Sterben?" schrie McKay.

„Halten sie die Klappe oder ich schlage sie." kam es ernst von Ronon.

Sofort war Rodney still. Eine Zeit lang sagte keiner ein Word. Sheppard durch brach die Stille.

„Wie lange waren wir eigentlich bewusstlos?" fragte er.

„Ich weiß nicht." Kam es von Teyla.

„JA genau, müsste nicht schon ein Rettungsteam kommen?" fragte Rodney.

Sheppard wollte gerade antworten, als die Zellentür geöffnet wurde und vier bewaffnete die Zelle Betraten.

„Mitkommen." sagte einer der vier und zeigte auf John.

Ronon wollte schon auf die vier losgehen, als Sheppard dazwischen ging.

„Nicht jetzt Ronon." sagte er und ging zur Tür.

„Kluge Entscheidung." meinte einer der vier.

Die vier nahmen John in die Mitte und gingen mit ihm los. Recht, dann links und dann wieder recht. Sheppard versuchte sich den Weg genau zu merken, doch irgend wann kam es ihn so vor als ob sie immer im Kreis gehen würden. Nach fünf langen Minuten verließen sie endlich das Gebäude. John atmete erst mal richtig durch, denn die Luft in dem Gebäude aus dem sie kamen war nicht mehr die beste. Sie liefen auf eine kleine Hütte zu. Unter wegs vernahm John ein Geräusch,das ihn irgend wie an ein Landenden Schiff erinnerte.

An der Tür angekommen, klopfte einer seiner Bewacher an die Tür. Nach ein Paar Sekunden wurde die Tür geöffnete und die fünf betraten die Hütte. Inder Hütte befand sich ein Tisch mit vier Stühlen. Dur der Tisch wurde von ein Paar Kerzen erleuchtet.

John wurde angewiesen sich so zu setzen, das sein rücken zur Tür war. Seine vier wachen und der Mann der ihnen die Tür geöffnet hatte stellten sich an die gegenüberliegende wand. John saß nun schon eine halbe Stunde an dem Tisch, als sich die Tür hinter ihn öffnete und zwei Personen eintraten. John drehte seinen Kopf nach hinten und erkannte eine der Personen es war Maldow. Die andere Person Konnte er nicht richtig erkennen, aber es musste sich um eine Frau handeln. Was er nach sah, war das sie offensichtlich ein schwarzes Leder outfit Trug.

„Colonel Sheppard. Was wollen sie von meinem Volk?" fragte Maldow.

„Wie wir schon beim ersten mal sagten Lebensmittel und ihre Freundschaft." antwortete John ehrlich.

Maldow sah kurz zu der Frau auf die sich im Schatten auf hielt.

„Sheppard lügen sie mich an." hackte Maldow an.

„Nein." beteuerte er.

„Lassen sie uns alleine." sagte nun die Frau.

'Moment mal, die Stimme kennst du doch.' dachte John.

Maldow und seine Leute verließen den Raum.

„So sieht man sich wieder Sheppard." sagte die Frau.

„Wer sind sie?" fragte John.

Die Frau kam von hinten an ihn ran und senkte ihren Mund neben sein Ohr.

„Hast du mich so schnell vergessen?" hauchte sie ihm die Frage ins Ohr.

John lief ein kalter Schauer den rücken Runter.

'Das kann doch nicht sein?' dachte er erschrocken.

„Larrin?" fragte er zögerlich.

Die Frau trat auf die andere Seite des Tisches in s licht. Es war wirklich Larrin. John musste schlucken.

'Das kann doch nicht sein? Noch freier geht es nicht. Oder doch?' bei seinem Letzten Gedanken musste er Grinsen.

Larrin stand vor ihm in einer Sehr engen schwarzen Lederhose. Ihr ober teil war Schulter frei, hatte einen sehr sehr tiefen Ausschnitt und ging nur bis kurz über ihren Bauchnabel.

'Geil' dachte er nur.

Die Zellentür wurde geöffnet und John kam ohne Wachen rein. Auf seiner linken Wange sah man sichtlich einen roten Handabdruck.

„Sie waren zwei Stunden weg. Was ist denn mit ihnen Passiert Sheppard?" fragte McKay, als er John´s Wange betrachtete..

„Nichts weiter. Kommen sie, wir können gehen." sagte John und verließ die Zelle wieder.

Es dauerte nicht lange und die vier hatten ihre Ausrüstung Maldow entschuldigte sich für sein verhalten, denn sein Volk war sehr misstrauisch. John versprach, das ein anderes Team kommen würde und die Verhandlungen führen würde.

Sie waren noch gut 500 Meter vom Tor entfernt, als es sich Aktivierte und ein Jumper erschien.

„Colonel Sheppard,hier ist Major Lorne, können sie mich hören?" kam es über Funk.

„Lorne, hier Sheppard, wie sehen sie. Wir sind 500 Meter von Tor entfernt. Landen sie und nehmen sie uns auf. Und dann nichts wie nach hause.

Später im Bericht stand, das John in denn zwei Stunden in denen er weg war Verhandelt hatte. Er sagte nicht über Larrin und ihre „Verhörmethoden". Noch jetzt spürte er ihre Schläge am ganzen Körper, aber auch ihre Küsse zur Wiedergutmachung. Auch stand nicht drin, das Larrin sein GDO und seinen Code hatte für den Schild hatte.

'Ich glaube ich bin verliebt.' dachte er sich und legte sein „Krieg und Frieden" bei Seite und schlief ein. Er träumte die Nacht von einer ganz bestimmten Person.

-

Reviews wären Toll.

Lg Am17 


End file.
